The day she came back
by summrpnkprncess9
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are going out but,What happens when a girl from Yuki and Kyo's childhood life comes back? Will they both fall for her or will they stay in love with Tohru? R&R!
1. Chapter One

The day she came back

_Hello readers! Guess what!! I'm writing a new story! YAY! Anyways... Hope you like it! This idea has been in my head for a while. Anyways on with the story!_

Chapter One

It was a peaceful day and Tohru was sitting at the table working on homework. Her and Yuki have been going out for two weeks and it have been the happiest two weeks for her. At first, Kyo was mad that they were going out, but then he got use to it. Yuki had just came home from his consul meeting when an angry Kyo ran to him. "WHY IN HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KEPT IN CONTACT WITH HER?!" Kyo had scream at Yuki. Yuki looked at him angrily and sighed. "What are you talking about you stupid cat?" He asked putting a hand on his forehead. Kyo got angrier becoming inpatient with the rat. "I WAS CHECKING MY EMAIL WHEN I COULDN'T GET TO MINE BECAUSE YOUR EMAIL WAS THERE. I SAW HER NAME. YOU'VE BEEN SENDING EMAILS TO HER WITHOUT ME KNOWING!" Yuki took off his shoes and looked at the cat. "Have you tried looking at your email? She asked me for your email so she could email you. She asked for everybody else's email addresses." Yuki spoke calmly. Kyo looked at him and dashed back into Shigure's study to check his email. Yuki sighed and turned his head. He saw his flower sitting there confuse. He smiled and sat next to her. "Hello Miss Honda." He said smiling. She looked and him still confused but still smiled. "Hello Yuki! How was your day?" she cheerfully saying. They kissed and he smiled. "It was just fine. How was your day?" He asked still looking at her. "Just fine, but I'm confuse. Who were you talking about? Who's her?" He looked at her Shockley. "Huh? Oh. N-nothing!" He said getting up. By then Shigure walked in and looked at the couple. He giggled looking at the couple. "Hello Tohru and Yuki!" He kept on giggling. "What's for dinner?" Tohru got up and walked to the kitchen door. "I don't know. I'll something right now." She said walking into the kitchen. When she left, Yuki looked at Shigure. "Shigure. Look at your email. She sent you an email." Yuki said looking seriously. Shigure stopped giggling and looked excited. "Oh! She finally contacted us?! YAY! I haven't heard from her in a while!" He said jumping up and down. Yuki sighed. "I've been sending her letters for the passed couple of years and she told me her email address to make it easier. I didn't want to tell anybody about me and her keeping in contact because I wasn't sure if anybody was ready yet." He sighed looking down. Shigure looked serious and nodded his head. "I see..."

At that time, Kyo was checking his email that she had sent her.

_Hey you!_

_How's it been? I'm hoping you've been out of trouble! Hehe! Anyways just wanted to say hi. By the way... Do you have AIM? If you do, Instant message me! Well got to go! Talk to ya later!_

Kyo smiled at the letter and remembered that he did have AIM. He logged on and typed in the screen name. He was in luck! She was sign on. He double clicked on her name and typed in a message.

**Kyoman: Hey you!**

**Colorfulbutterfly: Hey! So you _did _read my email!**

**Kyoman: Um...yeah! I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't!**

**Colorfulbutterfly: Oh yeah! Hehe! Forgot!**

**Kyoman: heh heh! Yeah! It's nice to hear from you**

**Colorfulbutterfly: Yeah! It's good to hear from you too! Hey! I'm sorry but I got to go! I got to do some things! I'll talk you later Kyo! **

**Kyoman: Later!**

**Colorfulbutterfly signed off **

**Kyoman signed off **

Kyo smiled and got up for the chair. He walked out of the room when he heard Tohru calling everybody to dinner. He went back to his frown and went to dinner.

It was a nice Monday and the three teenagers went to school. Everybody in class were laughing and talking about the cultural fest that was coming up the next day. When the teacher came in, everybody was still talking. "Okay class! Quiet down!" The teacher said walking to her desk. Nobody quiet down so she got angry. "EVERYBODY! QUIET NOW!!!!!!" She yelled on the top of her lungs. Everybody looked at her and sat down at their seats ready for class. She smiled and started to talk. "Now! Before we start class, I know everybody been working hard on the cultural fest and we did a very good job last year, but we need to focus on work! Also! We will be having a new student!" everybody gasped and whisper about the new student. "I SAID QUIET!" The teacher yelled again. The class went silence again and the teacher sighed. "She's coming from America and she will arrive tomorrow at the cultural fest. I want you to be nice to her!" She looked down at the girl's file. "Ah! She used to live here in Tokyo." She paused and looked up. "Anyways... Be nice! Now! Today in class we will learn-"The teacher said as she started her lesson.

By the time they knew it, School was over for the day! The class had a meeting about their both for the cultural fest. Yuki stood in front the class. "Hello everybody! Since everybody knows that our both was popular last year, we will open up a another rice ball stand this year!" Everybody clapped. "We need to start setting up our both and decorating." Yuki said while giving instructions. "WILL YOU WEAR THE DRESS FROM LAST YEAR?" a girl yelled excitingly. He sighed and shook his head no. Everybody awwwed and Yuki sighed again. He nodded his head and everybody cheered.

An hour later, everything was done and everybody went home. The three teenagers walked home silently until Tohru sighed. "What's wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked very worried. She turned her head at Yuki and smiled. "Nothing! I was thinking at the new student! Do you think we could invite her over?" Yuki smiled. "Sure. I would like to meet this new student myself too!" Tohru smiled. Kyo just kept walking bored looking thinking about her. The girl she hadn't talked to in a while.

When they got home, Tohru fixed dinner. Yuki helped clean up and Tohru started making rice balls for the next day.

_Hehe! __Guess what!_ _If you want to know more about the girl, you have to come for the next chapter!_ _Please review! Well! Until next time,_

_Shellie!_

__

_P.S. Sorry if any errors!_


	2. Chapter Two

The day she came back

Hello Readers! Hoped you liked the first chapter! This is the chapter were the girl comes in! Hehe! Enjoy! Oh! In the first chapter, I put rice ball both! I meant stand! Sorry!

Chapter Two

It was the day of the culture fest and everybody was having fun and laughing. The rice ball stand was a hit again because of Yuki in a dress. Everybody was taking picture and Yuki was getting mad but kept his cool. Everybody was waiting for the new girl to show up any minute, but didn't show up yet. When everybody wasn't paying attention, there was a girl's voice. "YUUKI!" The girl screamed for joy as she ran to him. She hugged him and Yuki notice that a girl was hugging him but he didn't transform. The girl smiled and looked up at Yuki. "Man! I didn't know you wore dresses now!" She said happily. A group of people surrounded Yuki and the girl. The girls were jealous about a random girl hugging their Prince and the boys taking about how hot the girl was. Kyo and Tohru looked over were everybody was. Kyo smiled and whispered, "It's her." Tohru heard this and saw Kyo smile. "So you know her?" She asked Kyo smiled turn to a frown and looked at Tohru. He nodded and looked back at the girl. He had a confuse look on his face. Tohru looked at his boyfriend and the strange girl wearing jeans and a red shirt. She thought about it for a while. _'Maybe she's a Sohma!' _Tohru thought. The girl let go of Yuki and smiled at everyone. "Hiya guys! My name is Amy Shogo, and yes! I'm friends with the Sohmas! It's nice to meet you all!" She said as she waved at everyone. Tohru looked shocked and thought about it again. _'Ok! Maybe not!'_ She thought it over again. Amy looked around and saw Kyo. "KYO!!" She scream for joy again ran towards Kyo and hugging him. He was shocked and then he blushed. "Hey you!" He said in a calm voice. She let go of Kyo and blushed. "Ah! Amy Shogo!" The teacher called the new student. Amy turned around and saw the teacher. The teacher walked to Amy and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Amy smiled. "It's nice to meet you too!" She said smiling. After the handshake, the teacher gave her a uniform. "You'll have to wear this everyday at school. Amy looked at the teacher and nodded. The teacher left and everybody kept on staring at her. There was awkward silence and until Yuki spoke up. "Umm.. Amy? May I see you on the roof? Tohru and the rest of the Sohmas have to talk to you about something." Yuki said walking up to Amy. She smiled and answered back. "Sure thing!" She said skipping out of the classroom while the teenage Sohma boys and Tohru followed her.

They were on the roof and there was another awkward silence. The door open and a blonde haired boy popped through the door. The boy had a lollipop in his month. He took it out of his month and faced Yuki without noticing Amy. "Hey! Sorry I'm late! I was in the bathroom and people were telling me to go to the roof." He said as he put the lollipop in his month. "MOMIJI!" Amy screamed for joy as she hugged the blonde headed boy. He was shocked at first and then he smiled and hugged her back. "AMY!!! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" Momiji cheerfully saying while hugging her. He let go and backed away a little. "Umm... I hugged her and I didn't transform... why is that?" He asked looking at Yuki. "I would like to know that too." He said looking at Amy. She sighed. "Can we talk about this later please?" She begged looking like she was going to cry. Yuki nodded and she went back to her happy self. She was about 5'5 with long wavy brown hair that was in a ponytail. She was skinny and she wore jeans with a red shirt. Her smile looked like her brown eyes sparkle. She turned her head to see Tohru. Amy ran over to Tohru and smiled at her. "Are you Tohru Honda?" She asked as Tohru looked at her, didn't know what to say. "Y-yes. I am Tohru Honda." She stuttered out. Amy gasped and hugged Tohru. She let go and smiled at her. "It's so good to meet you! Yuki been telling me all about you! My name is Amy Shogo! I hope we become friends." Tohru Smiled back and blushed. "Y-Yuki talk to you about me." She nodded back and Yuki blushed. Tohru stopped her blushing. "Would you like to come to dinner? I would like to talk to you more." She nodded and smiled. Haru was quiet and was very confuse. "Wait a second!" He said. Everybody looked at him. "She's not in the curse and she's not a Sohma either.... So how is it possible?" Everybody shrugged except for Amy who was smiling. "Let me see.." Haru said as he hugged Amy. He didn't transform and he was very confuse. He let go and smiled. "Oh well!" he said as he walked towards Yuki. Momiji didn't care anymore, so he ran toward Amy and hugged her again. Kyo got mad so, he picked up Momiji and put him near Tohru. "You can stop hugging her now!" he yelled at the bunny. Momiji smiled and looked up at Tohru. "Maybe it works on Tohru too!" He smiled and hugged Tohru. POOF! There was a bunny in Tohru's hands. The bunny sighed. "I guess not." He sadly said hopping out of her hands and hiding somewhere so no one could see him. There was another poof and Momiji was dress walking towards Tohru. "Sorry about that! I thought it would work!" He smiled nervously as he put the lollipop back in his month. Everybody sighed but Amy who was laughing. Everybody went back to the rice ball stand. There was two more hours of the cultural fest. When the two hours were over, everybody cleaned up and went home.

Amy followed Tohru and the Sohma boys to Shigure's house. Amy and Tohru were talking about something while the teenage boys were thinking about what happen. When they reached to the house, Amy ran into the house and everybody heard a "SHIGURE!!" Everybody walked in and saw Amy hugging Shigure, who was shocked. She let go and smiled. "I'm sorry! I'm just sooo excited to see everybody!" She said cheerfully jumping up down a couple of times. Shigure smiled and looked at the girl. "Look! I didn't transform!" He giggled. Everybody sighed as they looked at Shigure. "Oh! I'm going to fix dinner!" Tohru said running to the kitchen. Amy smiled "Ok! I'll help!" She tried to run to the kitchen, but someone grabbed onto her shirt collar. She stopped and turned around. She saw Yuki with a serious face. "We need an expiation." She sighed. "Ok... Tohru! Sorry I can't help! Sorry!" "It's ok Amy!" Tohru said. Amy smiled and turned to the boys. "I guess you want to know." Everybody nodded. Amy nodded and looked sad.

_Hey! You're going to have to come to the next chapter to find out more! HAHA! Anyways.. Until next time!_

_Shellie _

_Sorry if any errors! _


	3. Chapter Three

The day she came back

_Hello Readers! How is the story? Well I hope you like it! Well anyways... This chapter is like a fantasy/future thing! Well the object that is in this chapter. Well anyways...enjoy!_

Chapter Three

Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Amy sat around the dining room table while Tohru was cooking. Everybody looked at Amy who looked at her lap, looking sad. She sighed and looked up. "Umm.... I kind of work for the government.." everybody looked at her Shockley. "Wait wait! Let me explain! Just to let you know, I'm not spying on you. My friends in America dared me to get an application to work for the government and when I turned it in, they accepted me so really I test things out for them. Anyways, they made test out this laptop where you could make anything. It's kind of stupid but it's true. Well they downloaded this new info where you have to make a bracelet, you put it in the laptop and you put like info or what you to make the bracelet out of, so they made me test it out. That night, I put in info about your curse into the laptop and it made the bracelet where I can hug you, and to make sure the curse never got out, I put a password on the info so the they won't find out. I know it's kind of hard to believe but... it's the truth." She said showing them the bracelet on her wrist. She started to cry. "I'm soo sorry! I knew it was a bad idea!" She said crying harder. There was silence. "So how come you came to America?" Yuki asked calmly. "I wanted to be near you again. There are other reasons but that's the main reason. I'm sorry. I'll leave now." She said as she stood up walking to the door. Before she could walk out, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned again to see Yuki with the rest of the boys be hide him. "Amy. You don't have to leave. We trust you and we know you won't let out the secret. We missed you too and we do want you around. You probably did the bracelet to see us and we are glad that you did." Everybody nodded. She wiped her tears away and hugged Yuki. "T-thank you." She said quietly. She let go and everybody returned to the table. "So you're not mad at me?" She asked. Everybody shook their heads no and smiled. She smiled back. Tohru had just came out and place the dinner on the table. Everybody severed themselves. When Amy helped Tohru clean up, Amy said her good byes and went home.

For the pass week, Amy has came over to Shigure's house everyday after school. Kyo wander why they never seen her place. That night, when Amy was about to leave, Yuki stood up and followed her to the door. "Amy? Can I walk you home today?" Amy looked at him. "No no no! You don't have to! Really!" Kyo walked in. "Yeah! You don't want you to walk home alone." He had an evil smile on his face. "No really! I'll be fine!" Amy begged. "Shigure! We'll be home in a while. Kyo and I are going to walk Amy home!" Yuki called out to Shigure. "Be safe!" He yelled from the study. Amy sighed and walked out of the house with the rat and cat be hide her. _'Maybe if I stop at a random house, they'll think it's my home!'_ Amy thought as she walked down the street. She nodded and walked in front of a random house. "Well, this is were I live! Good night!" She said to the two boys. "I really like if you show us the inside of your house Amy." Yuki said "yeah me too." Kyo said after him. Tears came down Amy's face as she fell to the ground and fell on her knees. "Amy! What's wrong?" Kyo kneeled in front of her. "T-this isn't where I live." She sobbed. "Then where do you live?" Yuki asked helping her up. She sighed, "Follow me." She said as she walked down the street more. They stopped right in front of the school. "Why are we here?" Kyo asked looking at the school. She sighed again and pointed to the roof. "That's were I live. On a roof of our school." She cried falling to the ground again. "Amy... what happen?" Yuki said kneeling down. She cried even more. "Another reason I came back because my parents died and I couldn't stand it living in a house where my parents died, so I moved here. I don't have enough money right now so I can't live in an apartment right now and I can't ask the government because they'll just put me in a foster home. I don't want to be in a foster home!" She cried even more. "Kyo. Can you get Amy's stuff and bring then down here?" Yuki asked Kyo. Kyo nodded and jumped on top of the roof. He camp back with a backpack, and two blue suitcases. "Wait! What are you doing with my stuff?" Amy asked as she tried to grab her stuff. "You're going to live with us." Kyo said as he saw her coming to her stuff. He moved a step back, then Amy tripped and fell in the grass. She got up again and looked at them. "No! I can't let you do that! Tohru lives there! If I came, I would just a another person you have to deal with!" She begged. "No! You're coming home with us!" Kyo yelled. "No! You can't!" She yelled back with tears running down her face. "I can d-"Amy had fainted before she could finish her sentence. Yuki checked her forehead. He looked back at Kyo. "She has a fever. Come on. We get her back to Shigure's house." He said picking up Amy in a bride way.

The two boys walked home and walked inside. "Well welcom-"Shigure was stopped as he say the fainted girl in Yuki's arms. "She has a fever." Yuki said putting Amy on the floor in the living room. "Yeah! We also found out where she lived too!" Kyo said putting down her stuff. "Oh! Is her home nice?" Kyo frowned. "NO YOU STUPID DOG! SHE LIVED ON THE SCHOOL'S ROOF!" Kyo yelled at the dog. Shigure looked surprise and looked at the fainted girl. "Poor girl." By then, Tohru had walked in. She looked at Amy "OH NO! WHAT HAPPEN?!?" She screamed in horror. Kyo looked up at Shigure. "Hey Shigure! Can she live here?" Shigure smiled. "Sure! Why not? The more, the merrier!" Kyo hit the dog. "Pervert" he mumbled under his breath. Yuki walked up to Tohru. "Miss Honda, Can you give a pillow, and a sleeping bag? Amy will be living here for awhile." He asked the confuse girl. "W-what happen?" Tohru said with a worry tone in her voice. "Amy has been living on top of our school's roof for a week! Now she has a fever. Good thing we have tomorrow off." Kyo said looking at Amy. Tohru nodded and went upstairs to get what Yuki asked for. Yuki started to walk to the kitchen when he heard a voice call for him. "Hey Yuki.." Kyo said quietly. Yuki turned around. "Yes?" he asked the cat. "Amy can sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep down here." Kyo said looking down. Yuki nodded. Kyo went to the fainted girl, picked her up, and carried her to his room. He nicely laid Amy on his bed. He was about to leave when something grabbed his finger. "T-thank you Kyo." The girl said quietly. Kyo turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to get some sleep. You have a fever." Kyo said whispering. The girl smiled weakly. She nodded and fell asleep. The grip loosen on Kyo's finger and Kyo left the room. "Good night" He whispered right before he left his room.

When Amy woke up the next morning, She gasped and immediately shot up in the air. She was sitting on a strange bed and she wasn't on the roof of the school. '_What happen? Why am I not on the roof of the school?' _Amy thought before she heard a knock on the door. When she heard the knock on the door, she jumped a little. "C-come in." She stuttered. The opened and it was Kyo. He closed the door after he walked in and put the tray on Amy's lap, then he sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at him scarily. "W-what am I doing here?" she asked as she put the tray to the side. "You fainted when you told us you slept on the roof of our school. You had fever, and now, you're living with us." He said looking down. Her eyes widen as she heard this. "Oh- no! School! I'm going to miss school!" She panicked as she tried to get up. Kyo grabbed her shoulder. "There's no school today." She looked at him and sighed. "Well, I better be leaving! I got to go home!" Kyo grabbed her shoulder again. "Well know that you live on the roof of the school so, you're living with us." He eyes widen again. "No! I can't! I have to live on my own! I can do it!" She yelled as tears came down her face. "Amy..."Kyo said her name softly. She ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Kyo tried to follow her, but stooped in front of the dining room. He turned his head to see Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kisa, and Hiro. "I heard Amy was here." Kisa said in a quiet voice. "Don't tell me you made her cry." Yuki said stress out. Kyo got angry and ran out of the house.

Amy ran as fast as her feet could take her. She stopped at a lake that sparkled and saw a rock next to the lake. She sat on the rock, putting her head in her hands, crying. Kyo ran until he heard sniffling sounds. He got closer to the sound and saw Amy. "Amy...." She looked up and saw Kyo. "Don't run...please." Kyo said softly as he walked towards Amy. He sat next to her and put his hand on her knee. "You know I'm not good words, but...." He looked down slightly blushing. "Please stay with for a while. I want to know what happen to you for the past 5 years." She smiled and hugged him. "Ok..." she whispered. They walked to the house quietly.

_Hey! This chapter 3! I hope you're liking it soo far! Hehe! Well bye for now!_

_Shellie_

_Sorry if any errors! _


	4. Chapter Four

The day she came back

_Hiya! Thanks readers who have reviewed! Hehe! I'm sooo happy! Ok! There are a lot of "Back flash the kiss" parts. You'll find out about that_.

Chapter 4

Amy and Kyo had came back and had entered the dining room. Kisa saw Amy and gasped. She ran to Amy and hugged her. Amy hugged her back. "I missed you Kisa." She whispered in Kisa's ear. Kisa looked at her and smiled. "I missed you too." She said back quietly. Amy looked up and saw Hiro. "Sup Hiro?" "Not much dude." Hiro responded back. Tohru looked at Amy amazing. "Wow! You're so good with kids! How did you do that?" She asked admiring the girl. She looked up and smiled. "I used to take care of them along with Haru and Momiji." She said sitting down with Kisa on her lap. Yuki looked at her, and then he saw her face that reminded him 5 years back.

**Flashback**

**The kiss**

**End of Flashback.**

Yuki froze as he remembered. Tohru turned her head looked at Yuki. "Are you ok Yuki?" She asked in concern. He looked back at his girlfriend and smiled. "I'm ok." He responded. She smiled and looked back at Amy. "So you took care of Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro?" She nodded. "I would play with Yuki and the parents would ask me to watch them for a while. It wan fun even though I couldn't hold the boys because they would transform." Tohru smiled and kept on asking questions. About an hour later Tohru came with another question. "So how did you meet Yuki and Kyo?" Amy laughed and after a little while she stopped. "It all started when Yuki and I started the first grade.

**Flashback**

It was the first day of first grade. Seven-year-old Amy had walked into her classroom. She sat by herself at a table because she didn't know anybody and she was shy. Class had gone really well and it was time for lunch. Since she had a sack lunch, she started to walk to a table when she heard a couple of boys. When she walked back, the boys were making fun of her. She looked sad and was about cry when she remembered what her mom had said. 'When someone makes fun of you, don't let it bother you because they're just word and plus if they knew it got to you, they will make fun of you more.' She thought of the quote and walked to a table that no one was sitting at and she sat down. A boy had seen her pass by felt sad that she heard someone make fun of her. He didn't fun of her but he felt bad no matter what. He excused himself from his friends and walked out to the table. The girl was eating looking down at her food sadly and sighed. "Excuse me." She looked up and saw one of the boys that was in the group. He had purplish blackish hair with purple eyes. "I'm sorry about my friends. They can be mean most of the time. Is it alright if I sit with you?" She blushed and nodded. He sat right next to her. "Hi I'm Yuki!" he said cheerfully. She blushed as she looked at him. "I'm Amy." She said in a quiet voice. They started to talk while eating. A couple days later, they were playing in front of Yuki's house when they heard something in the trees. They looked up and a boy with orange hair jumped down. He was wearing a black shirt with a kaki shorts on. He also wore a bracelet that was black and white. The orange head boy looked angry with Yuki without noticing Amy. "Ok! It rime rat boy! Today is the day I beat you!" The orange-headed boy said getting in a fighting pose. Yuki sighed and put his hand of his forehead. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He asked getting angry. "Doing what? Playing with your hair like a girl would?" He laughed. "Umm.... Yuki? Who is he? Amy asked. The orange-headed boy turn around to see a girl was right be hide him. She was wearing a white dress that had pink flowers on it. Her brown was down it was flowing as the wind blew. He blushed. Yuki sighed. "This is Kyo. He's my cousin." He said cooling down. She smiled and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Amy Shogo!" Kyo looked at her hand blushed even more as he shook her hand. She looked at Yuki and then back at Kyo. "Would you like play with us. Well if yuki doesn't mind." Yuki sighed. "I don't mind at all." He said with a slight smile. Kyo looked at Amy and nodded. She smiled "YAY!" She cheered as she ran in circles.

**End of flashback**

Tohru looked at the two boys and laughed. Amy smiled and looked at Kyo. "Isn't that right Kyo?" He was standing right be hide Amy. She smiled and nodded. She turned her head to face Tohru. He looked at her and remember the way she sat, made him freeze.

**Flashback**

**The kiss**

**End of flashback.**

Tohru looked at Kyo. "Kyo? Are you alright?" He looked at Tohru and nodded. "Is there something wrong Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru asked worriedly. The both shook their heads. Tohru looked back Amy and shrugged. "So, how did find out about the curse?" Tohru asked. Amy laughed.

**Flashback**

Kyo, Yuki and Amy were playing in front of Yuki's house. "Yes I win!" Kyo jumped up smiling. Amy and Kyo were playing go fish. "No way! You cheated!" She said getting up from the ground. Yuki was lying there watching them fight. "Why would cheat at a easy game?" Kyo said facing Amy. "Because you don't want to lose to a girl!" She said while putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue. "Oh yeah? How about we fight." He said teasing around. Amy looked at him and got in a fighting pose. "Ok! You're on!" Kyo eyes widen. "I was just joking! I don't hit girls." She smiled. "You don't want to fight me because you know you'll lose to a girl." He looked at her. "NO! I just don't want you to cry to you mommy when you get hurt!" He said trying to make up an excuse as he turned around. Amy sighed. "Wuss." She mumbled loudly. He turned around getting into a fighting pose. "Ok! You're on!" Yuki looked up and moved to a tree. He sighed. "Oh boy!" He sadly said sitting down next to the tree. Kyo and Amy start to fight, when Amy falls and Kyo pins her to the ground good enough that he wouldn't transform. He was smiling. "I told you I could beat you!" She smiled, grabbed his shoulder and flipped him to the ground. She pinned him down. "Hey! That's not fair!" He whined. She smiled. "So that martial arts did pay off!" He smiled. "So you took it too?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled evilly at her. He toke his finger and started to tickle her stomach. She started to laugh. "Stop that Kyo!" She said still laughing. Her hands slipped and land on Kyo. Both of their eyes widen and then... POOF! Yuki looked at the smoke. _'Uh-oh!'_ he thought. Amy sat on the ground and coughed. When the smoke disappeared, She saw a cute orange cat. She smiled and picked it up. "AWWW! You're so cute!" Yuki ran over to her. The cat looked up at her. "AMY!" Kyo said angrily. She looked down at the cat. "Umm... Yuki?" How come the cat talked and how come he sound like Kyo." She asked at she put down the cat. Yuki sighed and held out a hand. "Follow me please." She nodded and grabbed hold of his hand and followed him. She stopped. "What about Kyo?" He sighed. "Come on Kyo!" He called out to the cat. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY CLOTHES!?" He asked madly. Amy let go of Yuki's hand and picked up Kyo's Clothes. "Come on Kyo!" She called to him. The cat nodded and followed her. They walked inside to a house that had pages all over the desk. "Shigure! Are you here?" Yuki called out. A black haired man popped in. "Ah Yuki! Hold on one minute! Hatori is here!" The black haired man said going back into the kitchen. Yuki nodded. Amy, Yuki, sat around the table while the cat was on the table. The two men came into the living room. Yuki looked at them. "She knows." He said quietly as he looked down. The two men looked at the confused girl. "Oh boy!" Shigure said as he sat down. Hatori sat right next to him. "Hello. My name is Hatori and may I ask what is your name is? He asked very nicely. She nodded. "Hello. My name is Amy Shogo." She said very shyly. The man next to Hatori smiled. "Hello Amy! I'm Shigure!" He said very cheerfully. Hatori looked at him seriously and Shigure's face came seriously. They looked back at Amy. "So you're wandering why Kyo changed into cat?" Shigure asked her. She nodded. Shigure sighed. "The Sohma have a curse where we change into the twelve animals of the zodiac and the cat whenever we are hugged by the opposite gender or are under a lot of stress." Her eyes widen. "That's cool!" She said excitingly. "Well except that hugging thing." She sadly said. They looked at her weirdly. "You think that's cool?" Yuki asked. She nodded and looked at the cat. The cat looked at her and then.... POOF he was back to normal. "ACK!" Amy screamed as she covered her eyes when she saw Kyo naked. He put his clothes back on and tapped Amy's shoulder. "I'm done." He said calmly as he sat by her. She looked up and smiled. "So is it thirteen people who are cursed?" She asked as she looked back at the adults. They nodded. "Just remember, that when they change back, they don't have clothes." Shigure snickered. "Shigure, don't be perverted." Hatori said looking at his perverted friend. "So are you cursed?" She asked. They both nodded. "So what animal are you?" She asked excitingly. "Well... I'm the dog and Yuki is the rat and Hatori is the-" Shigure said with an unfinished sentence. "Say anything and you'll regret it." Hatori said as he narrowed his eyes. Shigure kept his month close until a few minutes while Amy told the two adults how she found out about the secret. "Hatori, We're going to have to tell Aktio about this." Shigure sadly saying while sighing. "Aktio?" Amy asked as she saw Yuki look very scared. "Yuki? Are you alright?" he nodded and calmed down. "He's the head of the family." Hatori said as he sipped some of his tea. "Oh...." Amy said as she looked confuse. "Are you coming tomorrow Amy?" Shigure asked looking very perverted. "Huh? Oh! No I can't tomorrow! I have church tomorrow, but I don't think my mom would mind if Yuki and Kyo came over." "I'm sorry Amy, but everybody has their check up tomorrow." Hatori said as he got up. "Oh.... Ok! That's fine." She smiled. "How about you go outside and play?" The three kids nodded and went outside. Shigure sighed. "What if her memories get erased?" Shigure asked worriedly. "It's up to Aktio." Hatori said as he walked out the house. "Meet me in front of Aktio's house so we can talk to him about this." Shigure nodded as he walked out. The three kids were sitting down on the grass passing a ball around. "You know... they might have to erase your memory." Yuki said quietly. "Amy looked up. "Huh?" Kyo looked up at her. "We have to keep the secret safe or we be freak shows." Amy jumped on her feet. "But you can trust me right?" She asked as tears came down her face. "I don't want to lose my memories of you two. I think that is cool that you turn into animals!" Kyo got up. "But we wouldn't be able to hug you when you're crying like you are right now. She sighed. "I know...but, if I do get my memories erased, I still want you two to be my friends. Ok?" they both looked at her and nodded. She smiled. "Thanks you guys!" She jumped up and down.

**End of flashback. **

"Aww! That's so cute!" Tohru said, as she was amused with the story. Amy smiled. "Yup! That's how I found out! Hatori and Shigure talked to Aktio about me and look at me now! I still have my memories of them and I'm smiling to see you all!" There was a pause. "Amy? How did you meet Momiji?" Tohru asked. "Oh! I can you tell you that story!" A blonde head boy popped in, smiling. "Ah! Momiji!" Momiji sat down at the table. "See, when my mom found out I was cursed, my mom refuse to take care of me. When Yuki, Kyo and Amy where playing in the yard, my dad came running with me crying in his hands. Amy looked at me and smiled. She asked my dad what was the problem and he told her that he just fed me some milk and I wouldn't stop crying. She smiled and asked him if he burped me. He tried it and I stopped crying. He called her to baby-sit me when he had to go into work. I remember when she used to rock me to sleep humming a song that she made up. Remember that song I was singing at the hot spring? Well that's the song! I just made up the words." Momiji smiled as he told the story. He started to laugh. "Haru met Amy while running away from his parents as a baby! Same with Hiro! It was funny!" Tohru started to laugh. Momiji looked at Kisa. "Amy heard Kisa cry one time and help her mom to make her stop crying. She baby-sat her too!" Kisa's ears popped up and she blushed. Amy started to laugh. "Yup! She was so cute when she was so small, but she's still cute!" Amy said hugging Kisa. "Yeah. Amy was a lot of help." Yuki said smiling. Amy smiled and sighed. "I remember the day I found out I was leaving for America." She sadly said. "What happen?" Tohru asked her.

**Flashback**

It was a Sunday and Amy had asked Kyo and Yuki to come over. A couple of years had passed and they were eleven years old. The two boys sat in her room waiting for her. She came running up the stairs with popcorn and movies. "Hey! Which movie do you want to watch? It's either Braveheart or Robin Hood: men in tights!" She said she held the movies in her hand. "What about Braveheart?" Yuki asked. She smiled. "Ok! It's an action, so it should be good!" She said cheerfully as she put the movie in the VCR and plopped herself in between the boys, who were on the floor, against the bed. Within thirty minutes of the movie, Yuki and Kyo started to think. _'Maybe if I do something romantic, she'll like me.' _Both of the boys thought as they watched the movie. Kyo had an idea and smiled evilly. He faked yawn while stretching his arm. He place his arm be hide her on the bed so that he wouldn't transform. She smiled as she saw him doing this. _'Man! They are so obvious! Everybody knows that move!' _She thought quietly. Kyo smiled at Yuki evilly. Yuki smirked as he moved his hand closer to Amy's hand whose hand was on the floor. Right before he could reach for it, Amy's Mom called for her. "I'll be back in a second!" She said as she ran down the stairs. The boys looked at her to see she was wearing Blue shorts and a white shirt. Her hairs were in braids that made her brown eyes sparkle. Kyo laughed at Yuki. "Haha! I got to bust my move on her!" He laughed pointing at him. "Shut up you stupid cat." He said madly as he watched the movie. When Amy came back, She sat down in between them again and sighed. "What's wrong Amy?" Yuki asked as he looked at her. She paused the movie, putting her knees close to her chest. Tears came down her face. "I'm moving to America." She said as she out her head in her knees and started to cry more. "WHAT!?!" Kyo yelled as he jumped up on the air. "I'm sorry! My dad got a job transfer and he has to go to America." She cried even more. Kyo got mad and ran out of the house. "Kyo w-wait!" She said as he ran out of her room. Yuki sighed and patted her back. "It's going to be ok Amy." Amy cried even more. "But I'm going to miss you guys!" Yuki sighed again. "But you'll check in contact, right?" She looked up and slightly smiled and nodded. "Oh course!" He smiled. "Hey I have to get home. I have to find Kyo now." Yuki said getting up. Amy nodded and walked with him to the door. As he walked off she sighed. "I'll miss you guys." She whispered to herself and then she ran to her room.

**End of flashback.**

"AWW! That's sad!" Tohru said sadly. Amy smiled. "Well, at least I'm back! Right?" Everybody nodded and she smiled more. Amy checked her watch. "Oh my gosh! I got to get going! I have to go to swimming practice!" She said rushing to her suitcase, getting her bathing suit and her towel. She looked back at everybody. "Sorry everybody, but I have to get going! I have my cell phone if you need anything, and I'll be at the gym! It was nice seeing you Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji! Bye guys!" She said as he rushed out the door. Everybody sighed and started to talk except for Kyo who was standing, leaning against the door. _'The gym huh?' _He thought to himself.

_Hiya guys! I'm sorry for the long chapter but I got so carried away writing this chapter! Hehe! Well make sure you come back for the next chapter! Oh, and make sure to review!_

_Bye! _

_Shellie_

_Sorry if any errors_


	5. Chapter Five

The day she came back.

Hiya! How's it going? Well I've been updating like everyday because if I don't, I forget all my ideas! SO really it's good for you and me! Anyways.... Enjoy!

Chapter five

An hour later, Amy was done with her swim practice and decided that she swim a little longer. She said good-bye to the swimming group that she was and jumped back into the pool. "Hey you." She stopped of the voice and turned around. She smiled to see Kyo in the doorway. "Hey Kyo! What are you doing here?" "I came to pick you up." He said as he sat at the edge of the pool. She smiled. "I'm sorry Kyo, but I wanted to swim a little more but if you really want to go home, I'll get out." She said as she got out of the pool. He looked at her and his eyes widen. She saw her in a light blue bikini that had white flowers on it. He shook his head. "Go ahead and swim! I'll wait." He said looking down and blushing. She smiled. "Thank you!" She said as she jumped back in the pool. Since she was on the other side, She swam to were Kyo was. She saw him blush and started to laugh. "You look so cute when you blush!" He looked up at her and smiled. "You want to take a swim?" She asked as she started to float on her back. "Umm HELLO! I'm in NORMAL clothes!" He yelled at her. She laughed. "So? Just ask the one of the people that work here for a bathing suit." He looked at her with an angry face. She sighed. "Fine! Hold on!" She said as she got out of the pool and put a towel around her and exited the door. A couple of minutes later, She came back and threw a pair of swimming shorts on Kyo's Head. "Here you wuss! The dressing room is over there." She laughed as she pointed to the boy's bathroom. She sat on the edge of the pool as she waited for Kyo. When he came out, he sat right next to Amy and put his feet into the pool. He instantly pulled them out. "THAT'S COLD!" She laughed as she got up to put her towel on her chair. She went right be hide Kyo and pushed him in. Right before he fell in, he grabbed Amy's wrist and they both fell into the cold water. Amy was laughing while Kyo was shivering. "What did you do that for? Pushing me in like?!" Kyo yelled at Amy. She laughed. "Because by the time you got in, it would be time for them to close and plus, it was fun!" He looked at her strangely. "YOU CALLED THAT FUN?! COME HERE!" He yelled as he tried to catch her. "EECK!" She screamed as she swam away. She swam under the diving board to catch her breath. She saw a shadow be hide her and turned around. He pinned her to the pool wall and smiled. "Catch ya." "That's no fair! This is time out!" She whined. "To me it isn't" He said as he still smiled. There was a long pause. Kyo went closer to Amy still pinning her down. Their heart started to beat faster. "Kyo..." She whispered and then his lips touched hers. She was shocked and her eyes were widened. She calmed down and kissed him back. To them, the kiss lasted for eternity, but it was for a couple of minutes. When he backed away from the kiss, they were both blushing a dark red. Amy checked the clock on the wall and looked back at Kyo. "The gym closes in ten minutes. We should probably get out." Kyo nodded as they started to climb the ladder out of the pool.

They got changed (and yes in DIFFERENT bathrooms) and met each other outside. "What took you so long?" Kyo asked joking around. She started to giggle. "I like to take my time." She said as she grabbed hold on Kyo's hand. He blushed. "Yeah yeah! Lets go." He said as they started to walk. They walked quietly down the street when Amy's cell phone started to ring. She let go of Kyo's hand and answered her phone. "Hello? Oh hi Tohru! Yeah Kyo and me are coming home right now. Sure! No problem! Ok! Bye!" She hung up the phone. "Tohru wants us to go to the store and pick up some things." He nodded and they head to the store. Amy grabbed Kyo's hand and smiled. He slightly smiled and blushed. After they went to the grocery store, Kyo lead Amy to a lake. "Huh? Why are we here?" Amy asked as she put the grocery bags nicely on the ground. She stood right next to Kyo looked at the lake. "It's beautiful." Kyo nodded. The lake sparkled and moon shined on the water. The dragonflies flew over the lake that made the lake look peaceful. Kyo put his hand on Amy's back and pulled her in closer. He slightly blushed. "Amy...I-I love you." He said quietly. She smiled and brought his face closer to her. "I love you too." She said quietly, smiling. His warm lips touched her lips again. She kissed him back. He backed away and picked up the grocery bags. "Come on lets go." She smiled. "Kyo wait!" He looked at her. She kissed him on the lips. She smiled as she saw Kyo blush. "Hehe!" we can go now!" She said as she grabbed one of the bags from Kyo's hands.

When they got home, they went right into the dining room. We're home!" Amy called out as she she went into the kitchen. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking. "Hey Amy!" "Hey Tohru! How about I cook tonight? It'll give you a break!" Tohru looked very concern. "I don't know. I couldn't leave you to do my job." Amy smiled. "Don't worry about! I got it!" Tohru sighed and nodded. She walked out of the kitchen as she went upstairs to work on her homework. While Amy was cooking dinner, Kyo came in. "Hey! What's that smell? It smells good!" She smiled. "You'll see!" Kyo frowned and walked out. About a half an hour later, dinner was ready. They all gather around the table and started to eat. "So...what do you think?" Amy asked. Everybody nodded. "It's delicious!" Shigure said with a bunch of food in his month. "It's splendid!" Yuki said getting another severing. "Absolutely good!" Tohru looked impressed. Kyo smiled and nodded. Amy smiled. "I'm glad you like it!" She said as she ate some food from her bowel.

After was cleaned up, since Amy didn't have a room yet, she studied in the living room. She got stuck on a problem so she gathered her stuff and knocked on Kyo's door. "Come in!" Amy heard Kyo's voice in his room. She slid the door open and saw Kyo on the floor studying. "Wow! Studying too?" He looked up as he saw her close the door. She sat right next to him and opened up her book to the page she was on. "Hey! I don't get this problem. Could you help me out?" She asked as she saw Kyo looking at her. He got closer to her face and kissed her. He backed away. She smiled. "Man! You like to kiss me a lot." She said as she started to laugh. He blushed. "Well, I do like you." He said quietly while working on his homework. "Kyo? Is there something wrong?" Amy asked in concern. He smiled at her. "I'm ok. I'm glad that you're back." He said as he turned to look at her. She smiled while blushing. "You're so cute!" She said cheerfully. He stopped working on his homework and turned to her. He kissed her again on the lips. He slightly pushed her on the ground which him on her. They stop kissing for a minutes. "Kyo, what are you doing?" She asked as she put her elbows on the ground to lift her upper body up. "You usually don't act like this." She was concern now. He smiled and kissed her again. There was I knock on the door as Kyo pulled back. "Come in!" He said as went back to his homework. Shigure popped his head in. "Aw! You're such a naughty boy having a girl in your room." He giggled. "GET OUT!" Kyo yelled, as he got angry of what he said. Shigure pouted. "You're no fun!" He cried as he closed the door. Amy giggled. "I still help with my homework!" He read the problem and explained the math problem to her. She tried to do the problem. "Like this?" Kyo looked at the problem and sighed. "Nope." She sighed as she did the problem again. "Like this?" He nodded. "It's about time!" he said joking around with her. She smiled as she got up with all her stuff. "Thanks for helping me! It really helped a lot." She said she got close to the door. "Um... hey! You can stay in here if you want. Maybe we help each out." Kyo said, turning a dark red. She sat right next to him again. "I liked that." He looked at her and smiled. They both started to work on their homework. With each other's help, they were finished in an hour.

_Hiya guys! I know this chapter is a Lovey Dovey chapter, but what do you think of it? You find out what the flashback the kiss is all about in the next chapter. I think the next chapter is when Yuki starts to like Amy. Hehe! Anyways please review! Signing off for now!_

_Shellie_

_Sorry if any errors_


	6. Chapter Six

The day she came back

Hiya reader! I hope you like this story so far! Umm.. I have nothing to say.... so.... On with the show!

Kyo: WAIT A SECOND! Don't we get to say anything?

Shellie: umm... Go on ahead.

Kyo: Thank you!

Shellie: Do you anything to say?

Kyo:.. No

Shellie: UGH! (Anime fall)

Tohru: As you can see, Shellie does not own Fruits basket so we hope that you understand!

Amy: Yeah! You know Shellie, Kyo is such a dope head.

Yuki: Yeah! I know.

Kyo: SHUT UP YOU DARN RAT! LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!

(Yuki and Kyo fight.)

Shellie: (gets up) Ok! I hope you like this chapter! On with the show! FOR REAL!

Chapter Six

Yuki went to bed after dinner because he had something on his mind. He started to toss and turn during the dream and whisper, "NO!" as sweat came down his face.

**Dream (flashback)**

It was a couple days after Amy told Yuki and Kyo about her moving and so when Yuki told Shigure, He told Yuki, Kyo, and Amy to come to the Sohma estate the next day. Amy met Shigure in front of the main house. "Shigure? Why are we meeting here?" Amy asked as she looked up at the black haired man. "You have to speak Aktio today." He said calmly. Amy started to freak out, as she started to breath hard. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down and looked up. "Don't worry!" Shigure said as he smiled. "Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, and me will there, so don't freak out, ok?" She let out a big breath and smiled. Yuki and Kyo came running once they saw Amy talking Shigure. Hatori was following Yuki and Kyo with a worried face. _'I wander what Aktio wants.'_ He thought, as he walked towards Amy and the rest. Amy looked at the four boys. "Good morning everybody!" Said cheerfully. She looked at Yuki, who was frighten too deaf. "Yuki? Are you going to be ok?" Amy asked the frighten rat. He smiled and nodded. She smiled again and looked at Kyo. "Are you going to be ok?" "Sure... Whatever." He answered quickly. "Alright! Everybody ready?" Shigure asked as cheerfully as he could. Everybody nodded. Hatori and Shigure walked in first as Amy followed them. Yuki and Kyo were be hide her. She was wearing a light blue skirt with yellows moon and a darker blue stars and her shirt was a white-collar shirt. Her hair was to her shoulder because she had just gotten a hair cut. As they walked into the entrance of the house, a teenager who looked about eighteen walked in. "May I help you." He asked rudely. "Yes. We are here because Aktio called in." Shigure told him nervously. He sighed. "Hold on." The teenager said as he walked into a different room. Amy looked nervous again. When someone grabbed her hand, she turned her head to see who had reached out for her hand. "It's going to be ok." Yuki said as he smiled at her. She smiled and relaxed. Kyo got angry at the rat and so he grabbed Amy's other hand. "Yeah it's to be ok." He said, blushing a cherry red. She smiled and again. "Thanks you guys." She whispered. They smiled as they looked at her. When the eighteen-year-old boy came back, the two boys let go of her hand. He looked at the boys and looked back at the two men. "He'll see you now." He said as he pointed to the door. They walked in to see the room was totally dark except for the sunlight that was coming in through the windows. There was a boy who was in the darkest corner facing the wall. "Sit down." The boy said rudely. Amy sat in front of Kyo and Yuki and the two boys sat in front of the two men. The eighteen-year-old boy stood at the door. "This is Aktio Sohma." He said rudely to Amy, as he walked out of the room. Once he left, Aktio smiled evilly. "So...." He said in a rude voice. "You know our secret and you're moving.... How can we trust you?" Amy looked at her hands, as they trembled with fear. "I can keep your secret. I like your family too much to tell your secret. That's why I smile everyday because I get to see all of them everyday." She said as she trembled all over now. The boy smiled evilly again and turned around. You couldn't see his eyes but you could see his mouth. "You think I believe that?!" He asked angrily. "HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU WHEN YOU'RE IN AMERICA?! I BELIVE YOU! HATORI! ERASE THIS GIRL'S MEMORIES RIGHT IN FRONT OF THESE BOY'S EYES! NOW!" Aktio yelled on the top of his lungs. Everybody was shocked and wide eyed. Aktio smiled evilly. "Now you know how it feels to know about the curse." He laughed evilly. Tears ran down Amy's face. The fact that she had to lose all her memories about spending time with the Sohma's and the fact she would forget about the two boys that she liked, all of it would be gone. "Wait..." She whispered. "I want to do something before I lose my memories." Aktio nodded. She stood up and moved in between Kyo and Yuki. They both stood up. She still had tears running down her face. "I'm... sorry." She whispered again. "I was suppose to be there for you and, now... I won't." She cried more. She looked up to see the two boys and smiled. "I really had a fun time with you two guys. I still hope we still be friends even though I won't remember you." She said, as she stepped in front of Kyo. He looked at her sadly. Yuki was too busy looking madly at Aktio to notice the two. Amy smiled at Kyo, as he sighed and looked at the ground. She took her hand, put it under Kyo's chin and pushed to where he was looking into her eyes. "Don't be sad. I wouldn't be happy with you if you were." She said as she smiled at Kyo. Kyo smiled back. She leaned her face closer to Kyo's and kissed him. He was shocked, but before he could respond, she backed away. "I'll miss you." She whispered in his ear before she stepped away. She stepped in front of Yuki. He went to an angry face, to a sad face. "Why? Why does he have to do this to you?!" He whispered. She smiled. "He doesn't trust and he shouldn't. He doesn't know too well to trust me." He looked up at her. She smiled. "Don't be angry with him Yuki. You're too cool to do that." She said leaning over to his face and kissed him too. He was shocked too, because the girl he had liked for so years, kissed him. She backed away. "I'll miss too." She whispered in his ear. She sighed and turned around to face Aktio. "Ok...I'm ready...." She sadly said looking down. "Never mind." Amy's head shot up in the air. "I change my mind. You can keep you're stupid memories. Now leave! Aktio said as Amy smiled, toke Yuki and Kyo's hand and dragged them outside. Shigure and Hatori stood in the roof surprised. They never heard Aktio change his mind about his orders. "I have something in store for her." Aktio said laughing insanely. When Amy got outside, her arms flung up from her side as if she was giving someone a big hug. She looked up at the clouds and spun herself. She stopped and saw Kyo and Yuki in the doorway. She put her arms down and looked at them. "Isn't it a wonderful day?!" She asked the two shocked boys. They nodded. She smiled. "Hehe! Well, I better get home. See ya guys!" She skipped when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked to she Kyo there. "You want to play before you leave?" Kyo asked, as he was blushing. She smiled. "Sure!" The three kids started to play.

**End of dream (Flashback) **

Yuki shot up from his bed. He was covered with sweat and breathing heavily. He calmed down and looked at his clock. His eyes widen as he saw it was almost time to leave. He shot out of bed and got ready. He ran down the stairs trying to fix his tie when he saw the rice ball, the cat and Amy waiting for him. He walked down to where they were.

_HAHA! This is where I'm ending! Sorry for the slow update! I started school ACK!!!!!!! NOOOOOO! (Sigh) oh well! Well review!_

_Shellie_

_Sorry if any errors_


	7. Chapter Seven

The day she came back

_Hiya! ACK! Chapter seven! I can't believe it! Hehe! I hope you're liking it! Well, Enjoy!_

Chapter Seven

"Hey! What took you so long?" Kyo asked rudely, sticking his hands in his pocket. "Kyo! Hush! I'm sure Yuki had a good reason, Right?" Amy asked with a smile, looking at Yuki. He nodded. "Yuki!" Tohru started to giggled. "You're tie is mess up again!" She giggled more as she fixed Yuki's tie. "Thank you Miss Honda." He said as he blushed. "Come you guys! We're going to be late!" Kyo said angrily, as he opened the door. "Alright. Bye Shigure!" Amy called out as she exited the door. Yuki and Tohru follow Amy. At school, Uo and Hana were waiting in the classroom. "Yo Tohru! We thought you were going to be late, because you didn't show up ten minutes ago!" Uo called out, Tohru made her way to her friends. "I'm sorry! Yuki woke up late so we were waiting for him." Tohru said cheerfully. Hana smiled. "Well, we're glad you made it on time." Tohru nodded as she took her seat. The bell rang and everybody went to their seats. "Ok class! Today our class is about..." The teacher began to talk.

During class, Yuki wasn't listening. He was thinking about the dream he had that night. _'Why do I keep on thinking about her?'_ He thought. _'I'm with Tohru now!'_ "YUKI!" The teacher called. "Huh?" He popped out of his thoughts. Everybody laughed. "Were you listening?" The teacher asked angrily. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry. I wasn't." He said as he looked down at his desk. The teacher sighed. "Out of all my students." She said under her breath and began the lesson again.

It was time for lunchtime and Amy had gone to the roof for fresh air. She breathed in the nice windy air. She sat on ground and face the gate that surround the roof so no one wouldn't fall off. She took out a piece of paper out of her binder and unfolded it. She sighed. "Hey! What are you looking at?" Kyo asked as he walked towards her. She shot up in the air and tried to fold the paper back and put it in her binder, but it was already too late for that. Kyo grabbed the paper and looked at it. His eyes widen. "How can you get sucky grades like this!?" He asked, almost yelled at her. She sighed. "That was the year I left to America." She sadly said as she looked at the ground. He looked up and saw that the wind blew Amy's hair to the right. He smiled and hugged her. "It's ok. I know it was a bad year for you." He said calmly. She smiled, as tears came down her face. She put her face in his chest, as she sniffled. He was still hugging her as she cried. "It's ok.... Cry as long as long as you like." He said as he played with her hair. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Kyo." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her. He pushed her against the gate. She leaned on the gate, as she out her arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss. She stopped. "Someone is going to see us." She whispered. "So?" "We're going to get in trouble." He nodded and smiled. "Ok." He let go of her. "I'll meet you downstairs, ok?" Kyo asked, as he walked to the door that lead inside, She nodded and then he left. She stilled leaned against the gate as she thought about what just happen. She heard the door open again. She saw Yuki standing there. "Hello Yuki!" She said cheerfully. "Hello Amy. Can I talk to you?" She nodded. "What's up?" "I had that dream about the visit when we visited Aktio." He said seriously. "Oh.... That.... Yuki! About that! I thought I was going to lose my memory and I...." Yuki put I finger to her mouth. He leaned in closer to kiss her. She leaned back and ran to the door. "Yuki... I know you have feeling for me, but... you're with Tohru, and I don't want to lose her friendship with her. You're going out with her. It wouldn't be fair." She said, as she went inside. _'Why did I do that?!' _Yuki thought as he went down the stairs too.

After lunch, class went by pretty fast and pretty soon, school was out for the day. During school, Uo challenged Kyo to rich man poor man and Kyo lost again so he had to stay after school to clean up. "Kyo! You want me to stay with you?" Tohru asked in a concern voice. "No.... It's ok." Kyo said in a dull voice. "Are you sure?" She asked again. "Tohru it's ok! I'll stay with him, and besides, you have work today. How about Yuki walks you to work since he doesn't have a consul meeting today." Amy suggested. "No no no! I don't want to cause Yuki all that trouble!" Yuki walked up behind Tohru. "I would love to walk you to work." He said in a calm voice. Tohru turned around and smiled. They walked out of the classroom laughing and talking. Kyo was seeping fast today so he wouldn't have to stay after school long. "You liked her didn't you?" Amy asked at she looked down and her feet moving back and forth on the desk. He stopped seeping and looked at her. He sighed. "Yeah.... but she chose Yuki over me. That's how much she liked me." She looked down. She nodded her head and got up from where she was sitting. Right before she walked out of the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kyo. He closed the door and hugged her. "I thought about you everyday. I never liked her that way I like you." Tears ran down her face. "Kyo..." She whispered. "Wait for me until I'm done, ok?" She nodded and sat back down.

When they got home, they stayed in the backyard. "Hey! I haven't fought with in a while." Amy said as she smiled evilly. He looked back at her. "Oh yeah! Just to let you know, I've had four mouths of training, so I would go easy on you!" He said as he got in a fighting pose. "Suuure! Whatever!" She said as she got in her fighting pose too. They start to fight. They would throw punches but they would dodge them. This went on for thirty minutes until Kyo got Amy on the ground. He pinned her as she was breathing hard. "That's no fair!" She whined as she struggled. He smiled. "It is too fair!" He replied back. She stuck out her tongue at him. When He was closer to her, there was a big BANG and Kyo was against a tree. Amy sat up in fright. "Kyo! Are you ok?" She asked as she saw Kyo sitting there in pain. "I'm fine. Ouch..." He said as he touched his back. "Hold on! I'll get some help!" She said as she ran into the house. He looked up to see a purplish hair teenager. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked angrily. "Yuki?" Kyo asked confused. Yuki looked very angry and had his hands formed as fists. "Stay away from her!" Kyo was very confuse now. "But you're going out with Tohru." Amy came back outside and saw Yuki and Kyo. She hide as she heard the conversion. "I'm telling you to stay away from both of them!" Yuki said as he raised his fist. "No! You can't tell me to do anything! It's there choice if they want to talk to me or not!" Kyo yelled as he saw Yuki's hand. Amy eyed widen. She took off her bracelet and ran towards the two teenagers. "YUKI NO!" She screamed as she hugged him. POOF! Amy coughed as the smoke surrounded her. Once the smoke was gone, she saw a rat on the ground. "Yuki... I never thought you would act that way..." She whispered as she put the bracelet back on. She helped up Kyo and put his arm around her neck. "Come on Kyo." She said as she walked him to his room. The rat just sat there. _'What have I've done?!'_

_Hiya! Sorry about the long update! We just started school! Dumb school... well anyways.... Review!_

_Shellie_

__

_Sorry if any errors_


	8. Chapter Eight

The day she came back

Ummm.... Yeah! I have nothing to say so on with the story!

Kyo: hey! Wh-

Shellie: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Kyo: (scared) ok

WhiteRose: heh heh that's not funny...

Shellie: Shut up kitty!

Kyo: HEY! I'M THE CAT

Shellie: ummm...no...(points to WhiteRose) that's the other kitty

WhiteRose: Shion.... Shut up....

Shellie: Hey! I told you not to call me that!

Kyo: Shion? What kind of name is that?

Shellie: Shut up!

To be continue...

Chapter Eight

Amy walked Kyo back into his room and Amy helps lay Kyo on his bed. She sat next to him as he moaned in pain. "Are you alright?" Amy asked as looked concerned. He smiled. "I'm alright..." He quietly said. "Here I'll go get you some medicine." She said as she popped out of her seat. She felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Kyo holding her wrist gently. "It's ok..... I don't need anything." He whispered. She looked concern as she sat next to him. "Well I guess Yuki likes me too." She chuckled as she looked down at Kyo, who had an angry face on. "Hehe sorry" She said as she looked down at her lap. "You know..... This wouldn't have happen if I came back. Maybe if I didn't have come back, this wouldn't had happen." She confessed. "Hey" Kyo said in an annoyed as he sat up. He put his hand under her chin, and moved her head to face him. "I'm glad you came back. If you didn't...I would still be angry at Yuki about asking out Tohru." He said as he looked down. She smiled. "Thanks Kyo." She whispered as she leaned over to kiss Kyo on the cheek. Kyo moved his head slightly so that they would kiss on the lips. She smiled and backed away. "Sneaky" She laughed slightly. He smiled back. "I know."

It was a couple of hours later when Tohru came home. She walked into the dining room to see Yuki. "Hey Yuki! How was your day?" He looked up and smiled. "It was good and how was yours?" She smiled back. "Great! Thank you!" She looked down and put on a sad face on. "What's wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked concern. She sighed and sat in front of Yuki. She put her hands on his. "Yuki...... I think we should....... Break up." She said looking down, as tears ran down her face. "W-why Miss Honda? Don't you love me?" She looked up. "I do love you but....... I seen the way you look at Amy and I know you like her......" She said as more tears fell. "No wait Miss Honda! I don't like her! I used to like her that's all!" He said heartbroken. "I'm-I'm sorry......" She cried out. "I'm just doing the best thing for us!" Yuki looked heartbroken. "But...Miss.... Honda......" He said he tried to hug her but she just backed off. At that time, Shigure walked in. "Ah Tohru! You're home!" She wiped all the tears she shed. "Oh hello Shigure!" "You might want to check up on Kyo. He got hurt badly today." Shigure suggested. Tohru gasped as she shot up in the air. "Kyo? Hurt? Oh! Is he ok?" Shigure smiled. "He's fine! Amy is up with him, but I'm sure he'll want to see you." She nodded and ran up the stairs. Shigure sat in the same spot that Tohru was in. "S-she broke up with me....." Yuki said wide-eyed. "Tohru? She wouldn't do that!" Shigure said with a serous face. "She did.... She thought it was the best for us. I did love her." It look like he was about to cry. "Hmmm.... I'm sorry Yuki.... but maybe it was...." Shigure said as he looked down. Yuki sighed. "Maybe you're right....."

Tohru had ran to Kyo's room and slid the door open. She looked at the surprised teenager on the bed. "K-Kyo!" Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over the bed. He smiled. "Yeah... I'm alright." Tohru let out a relief sigh. "That's good. Hi Amy!" Amy smiled and waved. Tohru looked down at the floor. "Umm... Kyo? Is it alright if I talk to you alone?" Kyo looked at her surprisingly. "Well....ummm.. I was talking to Amy about something....." He quietly said. Amy got off the bed and walked to the door. She smiled. "Don't worry about it! I have to go get some medication for Kyo anyways." She said as she walk out and left a slight open at the door. Tohru sighed and sat on the bed next to Kyo. She took his hands into hers. "Kyo... I love you...." He looked at her surprisingly. "But....."

Amy had just gotten his medication for Kyo and was walking up the stair and about to open the door when she heard Tohru say, "I love you" Amy stood against the wall as she heard the conversation. She heard Kyo say but, but Tohru put a finger to his mouth. "I know we were meant to be together Kyo.... I only went out with Yuki because I thought you didn't like me and you probably thought I didn't like you when you heard me say yes to Yuki when he asked me out..... After that, I knew that we were suppose to be together.... Kyo... I love you...." Tohru said as she leaned closer to Kyo. Tears fell down Amy's face. _'Well Kyo... I hope you are happy with Tohru... I am truly happy for you, because you had always wanted her.... Goodbye Kyo...' _Amy thought as she dropped the medication and ran out the door.

Kyo leaned back and heard the meditation drop. _'Did she heard the whole thing?'_ Kyo thought. "Tohru... I don't have those kind of feeling for you anymore.... I love Amy now.... I'm sorry...." He said as he ran out the door. Tohru just sat there as tears came down her face. '_Why me?!' _Tohru thought to herself.

As Kyo ran out the door, it started to rain. _'Dang! It had to rain now?!'_ He thought to himself as he ran down the dirt road that he took to go to school.

Amy just kept on running as the rain poured on her. _'I knew it was going to happen some day...but I never thought it would happen this fast..... I love Kyo..... I should be happy for him!' _She thought to herself as she cried more and more. She tripped over a log and fell into the mud. She cried more and more as the rain poured more. She was breathing really hard since she ran so far and fast. She was on her hands and knees, in the mud. _' Why do I run from everything?! I ran away when my parents died, and now?! What kind of person am I?! I even ran away when I found out about Kyo's real form but I couldn't help that since we were moving. I always loved Yuki and Kyo and I still do!....' _She thought as she tried to get up. She slipped again and landed in the mug. _'Kyo...'_

Kyo was running down the path as fast as he could. '_She knows I don't do well in the rain! Gosh! I guess it wasn't her fault Gosh! Why did she have to run off like this?!' _He thought as he kept on imaging what her face was like when she heard Tohru confess about her love to him. He stopped running when he saw a girl in the mud. "Amy..." He whispered. She tried to get up again but ended up falling. She got on her knees and hands. "I'm sorry... I knew you had feeling for her and I should be happy for you, but... I love you......I know you will go to her because of all the things I have done... I left for America and came back five years later.... I know you must hate me now." She whispered back. Kyo was just looking at her, as he was trying to catch his breath. "Amy......"

_Mwhahahaha! Cliffhanger! Anyways sorry I haven't been updating lately! School started. Oh! About the thing up at the top before the story starts, WhiteRose is my buddie! She goes to school with me! Say hi WhiteRose!_

_WhiteRose:.......hmph.......Shut up Shion......._

_Shellie: For the last time, don't call me that!_

_WhiteRose: What's wrong with your nickname? _

_Shellie: ugh... ok readers! What do you think? Do you think I should go my REAL name, Shellie OR my nickname, Shion? _

_WhiteRose: I think it should be Shion since that's what you go with on your other stories._

_Shellie: oh yeah! The stories! I haven't written those in a while! Just to let you know readers, I write LOTS of stories for fun, so if you want to give me a challenge, give me a story topic and I'll try to write it! Most of the stories are anime but whatever! Any topic! Email me an idea if you want because I'll be bored! Haha!_

_WhiteRose: Would you shut up already!_

_Shellie: OK OK! Well logging off for now! Bye bye!_

_Shellie _

__

_Sorry if any errors_


	9. Chapter Nine

The day she came back

Shellie: Hiya Readers! I'm the writer Shellie!

WhiteRose: Stop trying to be funny

Shellie: Shut up! Stop ruining things!

Kyo: Will you both shut up!

(WhiteRose and Shellie stare at Kyo weirdly)

Shellie: But but (sad puppy face)

Kyo: Stop looking at that!

Shellie: No! (Hugs Kyo)

Kyo: ACK!

(There is no poof)

Kyo: Huh?

Shellie: Hehe (whispers something in Kyo's ear)

Kyo:.... Ok.... that explains a lot

WhiteRose: What? Was is it _now_?

Shellie: (smiles) Nothing! (Still hugging Kyo. Blushes and lets go) anyways..... Kyo, say it.

Kyo: Okay.... Shellie does not own Fruits basket and thank goodness!

Shellie: SHUT UP!

WhiteRose: Ugh! On with the show....

Shellie: WAIT! This chapter is a little on the PG-13/ R side so.... Watch out! Ok! On with the show!

Chapter Nine

Amy was still on her hands and knees, crying. "I love you Kyo and I want you to be happy....." Kyo just looked at her. He fell to his knees and crawled over to Amy. He hugged her. "Amy..... I love you. I want to be with you." She cried even more, as she hugged him back. They both fell in the mud as they kept on hugging. "We should probably go home..." Amy whispered. Kyo shook his head no. "Lets just stay here." He whispered back. She slightly smiled. The rain was still pouring down as they laid there. They fell asleep under the star, as the rain poured on them more. The next morning, the rain had stopped and it was a shining day. Amy had woken up by the singing birds. She sat up and finally remembered what had happen last night. She turned her head to see Kyo still sleeping. She smiled and kissed the sleeping teenager on the cheek. He smiled and woke up. "Good morning Kyo" Amy said in a sweet voice as she smiled. "Hey." He responded in a tired voice. He got up from his spot and let out a hand. "Come on. We better get home." Amy nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and walked down the path. They held hands and Amy put her head on his shoulder. She started to laugh. Kyo looked at her confusingly. "I wonder what they are going to think when they see up covered in mud." She chuckled. He smiled and messed up her hair a little. "Weirdo" He muttered under his breath. "I heard that!" She said out loud. The laughed more as they walked more down the road.

When they got home, they saw everybody sleeping in the dining room sleeping, with their head on the table. "Hey guys." Amy whispered. Shigure Yuki and Tohru opened their sleepy eyes open and saw the couple holding hands. "Welcome home." Shigure said, as he yawned and stretched his arms. Amy let go of Kyo's hand. "I'm going to take a shower." She said as she went upstairs to the bathroom. Kyo looked up the stairs and then back at the three tired people. "Ummm.... Tohru? Can I speak to you alone please?" Kyo asked quietly. She nodded and she followed him in the living room where they closed the door. "Ummmm..... I'm sorry about last night..... Just to let you know..... I still love you, but....." He felt a finger to his lips. "It's alright! I understand!" Tohru said in a sweet voice. "We're still friends right?" She asked. He nodded. She removed her finger and smiled. "Good! Well.... I better cook breakfast!" She said cheerfully as she went into the kitchen. He slightly smiled as she walked off.

It was about twenty minutes when Amy walked in to Kyo's room to change. She sighed with relief that she had taken a shower because she hated to feel dirty and smell stinky (Shellie: Hey! That's how I feel I always have to have a shower everyday, so I won't smell bad! WhiteRose: Shut Up No one wants to know that! Shellie: Okay okay! Sorry!) She had put her suitcase on Kyo's bed, looking through her stuff, as she had a towel wrapped around herself. She heard a knock on the door. "Hold on!" She yelled, as was still digging through her stuff. She heard the door slide and then the door slid close. "Hey! I'm dressing!" She said as she turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widen. It was Kyo standing in front of the door. He had a sweet smile on his face. "K-Kyo..... What are you doing?" Amy asked. "Visiting you." He said, as he walked towards her. "You know Kyo..... I'm not fully dress......" She said, as she walked backwards and ran into the bed. "I know." He was right in front of her. He put his hand through her wet, long, brown hair. He kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes were widen, as their lips met. She backed her head. "Kyo..... This isn't right....." He lean in closer to kiss her neck. "So?" He whispered. She sat on the bed as he put his hands on the bed, bending a little to keep on kissing her neck. He stopped kissing her neck and kissed her on the lips again. He pushed her back, so that her back on was the bed now. He moved her suitcase to the ground. She stopped the kiss. "Someone going to find us doing this." She whispered, trying to find an excuse to stop what she think what was going to happen. He smiled. "Not in less I locked the door." He whispered. He moved her legs so that she was fully on the bed. He got on the bed and held himself as if he was doing a push-up. Amy was still in her towel. He took one of his hands and unwrapped the towel. He kissed her on the neck some more. _'Why am I letting him do this?! It's wrong, but why does it feel so good? Ugh! Why do I give in like this!?' _"Kyo....." She moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was later in the afternoon, Shigure was at Hatori's house, Tohru was at work, and Yuki was at the secret base. Amy and Kyo had just come out of his room. "Amy?" Kyo called her name. "........" Amy head was down and she didn't know what to say. Amy walked into the living room and turned on the television. She sat on the ground, in front of the T.V., Indian style, with her chin resting on her hand. Kyo walked into the kitchen to fix some rice balls. _'Did I make her uncomfortable?' _He thought as he put the rice balls on a plate and went into the living room. Amy was still there on the floor, watching T.V. He walked in and sat behind Amy. He opened up his legs, and scooted up a little, so he could be close to her. She tensed up a bit and then calmed down. "Hey..... I made some rice balls." He put the rice balls on the side so they could both reach for them. She turned around and slightly smiled. She didn't say anything and turned around to face the T.V. again. Kyo sighed sadly. _'I did make her uncomfortable.' _He thought again. He hugged her. "Hey..... I'm sorry..... I didn't know it would make you feel this way....." Kyo apologized. She smiled and leaned back. "It's alright..." She whispered, as tears came down her face. "It wasn't all that bad you know? It felt weird.... That's all...." She turned around. He saw the tears running down her face. He took his finger and wiped all her tears away and hugged her again. The hug ended. "Hey! I'm a little hungry! Lets have some rice balls!" Amy said, sounding she was back to normal. He smiled. "Sure." They grabbed a rice ball and ate it as they watched T.V. again.

_WhiteRose: A little Pg-13/ R MY BUTT! _

_Shellie: What?! I told you there was some!_

_WhiteRose: Yeah, but you said a little. It was like SO MUCH MORE that a little!_

_Shellie: EEK! Sorry!_

_WhiteRose: Ugh! Gross!_

_Shellie: (ahem) anyways... REVIEW! Sighing off for now!_

_Shellie_

__

_Sorry if any errors_


	10. Chapter Ten

The day she came back

Shellie: Hey readers! I know you didn't like chapter nine or some people didn't like the whole story because they don't act like them self, but you know is all about that. Getting your imagination out there in the open. Plus! I've seen some Yaoi and Yuki and Kyo don't like each other. I'm not sure about Shigure and Aya, because they do act gay.

WhiteRose: That chapter was gross Shion!

Shellie: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Kyo: Haha! Little Shion is mad!

Shellie: Grrr! SHUT UP!

Rath: What's wrong with your name Shion? We always call you that! (Pats her head)

Shellie: Hey guys! This is my other friend, Rath. She also goes to school with me.

Rath: Sup?

Shellie: Anyways.... Tohru? Can you say it today please?

Tohru: Sure! Shellie does not own Fruits Basket!

Kyo: Yeah and goodness because if she did, our lives would be so messed up!

Shellie: GRRRRR ACK! (Attacks Kyo)

Kyo: OW! SHE BIT ME! THAT'S IT! (Fights back)

Tohru, WhiteRose and Rath: (sweat drops)

Rath: There are some OOC I guess.... Soo.... ummmm... On with the show?

Chapter Ten

Since Tohru wasn't there, Amy cooked dinner. Kyo had come in. "Hey do you need any help?" She turned around and smiled. "No I'm ok and besides, you might burn down the house." She laughed as she went back to cooking. "Hey! I've cook sometimes! He argued back. "Oh yeah? Well you wouldn't help me when I cook all the time before I left. You would always cut yourself every time I asked for help." "Well I didn't know how to cook then." She smiled. "Well you can help if you want." She sighed. He smiled. "Good!" He said as he went to go chop some vegetables.

When dinner was ready, everybody came home. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't here to cook!" Tohru worried. "Don't worry about it! Kyo and I cooked. It was fun cooking again." Amy said, as she smiled. Tohru sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Amy!" "Not a Problem Tohru!" They both smiled. Everybody sat down for dinner. Shigure look like he had something on his mind. "Shigure? What's the matter?" Tohru asked. He looked up from his food. "Oh! Well, when I was visiting Hatori today, I told him about what's been going on and he had to tell Aktio. Aktio says he wants to see Amy tomorrow." He said in a serious voice. Amy sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll see him tomorrow since we don't have school tomorrow." She said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry Amy. They were orders. I couldn't disobey." He apologized as he put a hand on Amy's. She smiled slightly. "Don't worry about. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Kyo got mad. "Well if she's going, I'm going with her!" He yelled out. Everybody looked at him. "Alright....." Shigure said, as he looked confused. "I'll go too." Yuki said from his side of the table. Amy smiled. "Thanks you guys." Shigure looked at Amy again. "Hatori and I will be there too! Isn't this grand! Like good old times!" He said, as he sounded like him old self. Everybody had a sweatdrop behind their head. "Hehe yeah!" Amy said unsure with a sweatdrop forming behind her head. She turned to Tohru. "I'm sorry Tohru. You won't be able to come." She smiled. "I have to work tomorrow and besides, this is not my business to get into." She smiled. Amy smiled back. "Thanks for understanding." "No problem!" Dinner was cleaned up and it was time to get to sleep.

It was in the morning and since Amy wasn't a morning person, she looked really angry. "Hey you!" Kyo said as the tired Amy pass him. She was heading for the bathroom to take a shower. She turned her head and had her eyes narrowed. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. _'I guess she's not a morning person either.' _He thought as he had a sweatdrop on his head.

Tohru was cooking breakfast. She put everything on the table and saw Yuki. "Yuki? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. He nodded. "What is it Miss Honda?" He asked concerned. She sighed. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you, but I still think it's the best for us. I hope we can still be friends." He slightly smiled. "Oh course we can!" He said cheerfully. She smiled. "Thank you so much! Well I got to go to work. Bye Yuki!" She said, as she took her bag and walked out of the house.

After Amy was done with her shower and dressed, she went downstairs. "Morning guys!" She said cheerfully. The three men looked up. "How do I look?" She asked as she twirled around once. The guy's jaws dropped. She was wearing a Pink dress with white flowers all over it. It was a little above her knee. "You look beautiful!" Shigure said, as he sounded very perverted. A moment after that, there was a bump on Shigure's head. "Pervert!" Kyo mumbled under his breath. Amy slightly giggled. "Well.... Are you ready to go Amy?" Yuki asked as he stood up. She nodded. "Ready whenever you are!" She said, as she tried not to sound nervous. Yuki and Shigure walked out of the house, as Amy was still putting on her sandals. She turned around to see Kyo. He pulled her close. "You look beautiful." He softly said. She blushed. "Thanks." She said sweetly. They kissed and walked out of the house.

It was about ten minutes when they reached the Sohma estate. "AMY!" A blonde head boy called when they walked on the property. "Hi Momiji!" She said as she saw the boy running to her with his arms wide open. She knelt down on her knees and opened up her arms. He ran right into her arms and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. Kyo was getting impatient. "Ok... you can let go of her now." He said as calmly as he could. Momiji let go and Amy got up off her knees. Haru walked up to them. "Yo." He said as he had his hands in his pocket. "Yo." Amy said back as she hugged him. He slightly smiled and hugged back. They let go. "What are you doing here?" Kyo asked, still a little inpatient. "We heard Amy was coming! Duh Kyo!" Momiji said jumping up and down. "Why you little-""Kyo!" He heard that voice. He shivered. "Kyo! I missed you so much!" The girl said as she ran for Kyo. "Oh crap..." He mumbled. "Kagura!" Amy said cheerfully. Kagura stopped and looked at Amy. She smiled and ran for her. "Amy!" She laughed. "How's it going?" Kagura stopped right in front of Amy. "It's going good! How was America?" "It was good." They both smiled. Amy saw Hatori. "Hey guys, we have to get going." Amy said sadly. Momiji, Haru and Kagura nodded and said their goodbyes. Yuki, Shigure, Amy, and Kyo walked off. "Thanks" Kyo whispered in Amy's ear. She smiled. "I didn't want you hurt." She whispered back.

They stopped where Hatori was. He was in front of Aktio's house. Amy looked nervous. She turned her head as she felt someone grab her hand. "It's going to be alright." Kyo whispered. She slightly smiled. "Thanks" She whispered. They walked into the house. The same person walked in. "Oh. It's you again." He said rudely. "Well you haven't changed a bit." Amy mumbled. "What was that?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Huh? Oh nothing!" She said innocently. "Hmph!" Whatever. This way." He said as he pointed to the door. They walked into the dark room with some light in there. Amy sat in front of Kyo and Yuki and they sat in front Shigure and Hatori. "So... You're here again Amy?" Aktio asked. She bowed. "Hello Aktio. It's nice to see you again." He evilly smiled. "No one is ever happy to see me, but anyways, what are you doing here?" She sat right up again. "My parents died and so I came back here." She said sadly, sighing. "I also heard that you can hug the cursed ones without them transforming. Is that correct?" She nodded. "Yes sir. That would be true." He got up and walked in front of Amy. He made an angry face and pushed Amy back. She slid back to the wall. She let out a scream. Everybody's eyes widen. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU JUST HAD TO COME BACK! I'M ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT OTHER STUPID GIRL." He yelled at Amy. She groaned in pain, as she tried to help herself. "What do you hate about me so much?" Aktio's eyes widen. "What is your big problem?!" She asked rudely, as she got up on her feet. She was holding her upper arm and leaning to the side. Aktio got even angrier. "Do you just angry for no reason?" She kept asking questions. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" Aktio yelled. He ran up to Amy and punched her eye. She fell to the ground again. Aktio turned his head. "Hatori! I want you to erase this girl's memories. NOW!" He ordered. "NO" Kyo yelled. Hatori still sat on his knees looking down. "Don't you dare erase her memories!" Kyo yelled an again. Aktio smiled evilly. "And why shouldn't I? Why should I listen to you? Remember? You're the outcast." Kyo's anger was building up. Right when Kyo was about to punch him, He heard a moan. "Kyo...." Amy whispered as she laid on her side, with her arm out. Kyo looked at her and walked over to her. He bent down. "Amy..." He whispered. She lifted her upper body up. She kept the two arms one side to keep her steady. "I don't know why you're always mad, but there's no reason to be. I know you hate being the core of the family, but it gives you no reason to make everyone hate you. You need to live a little while you still have time Aktio....." She whispered, before she fainted on Kyo's lap. Aktio calmed and looked at the girl. "Hatori..... I changed my mind again. Just get her out of here. NOW!" Hatori nodded and got up. Shigure and Yuki got up as well. Kyo carried the fainted girl on his back and walked out.

It was hours later when Amy woke up. She put her hand on her head as she sat up. "Ugh... My head...." She moaned. She looked around and saw that she was in Kyo's room. "Huh?" "Hey..." She turned her head to the door to see Kyo at the door. She smiled." I guess he didn't erase my memories." He smiled. "I guess not. Come on. It's time for school." He said as he walked out of the room. She smiled and got dress. Within a few minutes, she was ready to go and was downstairs. "Good Morning!" She chirped as she skipped to the table. "Well, someone's happy today." Shigure said, as he put his newspaper on the table. She smiled again. "Yep! Come on! It's time for school!" She said cheerfully. She grabbed a piece of toast, put on her shoes and skipped out of the house. Amy, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked to school. Tohru was at her locker getting her stuff for her class when, someone ran into her. "I'm so sorry!" A guy's voice called over. She open her eyes to see a handsome guy. She blushed a dark red. "It's alright! Have I seen you around?" He shook his head no. "I just moved here. My name is Ty. What's your name?" He asked as he offered his hand to help her up. "My name is Tohru Honda." She said as she took his hand. He helped her up and they both blushed. "Do you know where this class is?" He asked as he passed her the paper. "Oh! You're in my class!" She said cheerfully. He put on a gorgeous smile. "Then we better leave for class." He said so sweetly. She nodded and they walked to class. It was about later when Ty asked Tohru out and they been going out since then.

After graduation, Kyo propose to Amy. They got married and had one boy who got cursed by being the cat. Ky and Tohru got married a year after Kyo and Amy. They had twins. They had one girl and one boy. Yuki stayed single and went to college. They lived happily ever after. (Hopefully)

The End.

Shellie: Ok guys! That's my story!

WhiteRose: It sucked.

Shellie: You only read like four chapters!

WhiteRose:......so?

Shellie: ugh! (Anime fall)

Kyo: Is she dead? (Pokes) YAY! SHE'S DEAD!

Shellie: (gets up) NO I'M NOT! Ugh! Anyways... I hope you liked this story. I think I'll make a sequel if people say they want one, but I'll be writing another story! (Heh heh)

Kyo: What was that heh heh suppose to mean?

Shellie: Nothing! (Heh heh) Well, until next story, signing off!

Shellie

Sorry if any errors


End file.
